lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
The Weasel and the Wolf
The Weasel and the Wolf is the story of the two families of House Frey, and House Starke, and opens up several of the characters that are important to the main story but of whom have never had actual POV time. The Weasel and the Wolf is one of the stories that is in the House Starke Series alongside its preceding story in Valar Magorlis. The Weasel and the Wolf heavily expands on the events of the Gondor-Stormwind War through the eyes of Robb Starke, and during this it is shown how moralistic Robb Starke is through his actions during the conflict. The Weasel and the Wolf is centered around the four characters of Robb Starke, Brann Starke, Olyvar Frey, and Roslin Frey. The two Starke characters have been feautured in other stories, but mainly through the eyes of Jon Snow in the case of Robb Starke, while Brann has time in the short story Valar Morghulis but with it becoming Arya centric he joined this story. POV Characters The Weasel and the Wolf is centered around the four characters of Robb Starke, Brann Starke, Olyvar Frey, and Roslin Frey. The two Starke characters have been feautured in other stories, but mainly through the eyes of Jon Snow in the case of Robb Starke, while Brann has time in the short story Valar Morghulis but with it becoming Arya centric he joined this story. Plot Summary Chapter 1 Robb Starke is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter he wakes up to the sounds of knocking at his door, and quickly putting a coat on he opens the door to greet Jory Cassel of whom talk together for a short time before Jory escorts him to his fathers room. Following speaking with his father he travels with his sister Sansa to the gates of Stormwind where he is to meet with a part sent by William Lovie III. and led by Leven Martell one of William's closest friends. Arriving in Lannisport south of Stormwind they made the journey north to the city of Stormwind where there arrival was expected by House Starke who met Leven Martell and her group with Robb Starke of whom would be sent as the envoy for the house since Brandon, and Eddard Starke had traveled to the south in order to meet the Lannisters and try and get them to join with William Lovie III. and thus assist the young prince. Robb immediately became the source of much interest for Leven`s sister Obella of whom would watch him very closely and he would do the same as he alongside his father`s vassals led them throughout Stormwind. Getting Leven a room in the Starke estate in Stormwind she and her sisters would get a good sleep in before their busy day the next day. Leven and her sisters would wake the next day and meet with Robb Starke again of whom told them that Eddard had promised the entire support of House Starke to the efforts of William Lovie. Robb Starke would take her throughout the city of Stormwind where Robb and her sister Obella Martell grew closer and closer before eventually Leven suggested that Robb show Obella privately the second tier of the city while she and her sister Dorea Martell were escorted by Robb's sister Sansa Starke of whom showed herself to be a beautiful and charismatic young lady just younger then Leven, but the same age as Dorea. Characters Introduced= *Jory Cassel |-|Places Introduced= *Winterfell |-|Groups Introduced= Chapter 2 Robb Starke is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter he rides beside his father as they travel through the Gondorian country side alongside the Lucernian army making their way towards Minas Ithil. The chapter ends with Robb Starke charging into the battle, and following a succesful first charge into the Orcs he leads his forces back around to charge once more into the fray, but is struck by an arrow as he meneuavers his forces and falls from his horse. The arrow still stuck in his arm he commands his second in the form of Rodrik Forrester to continue their movements back towards the main Orc lines while he leads a secondary part of his force on foot towards a small group of Orc archers that had managed to escape the fighting. Charging at the Orcs he sustains another arrow this time to the leg but manages to kill two Orcs before collapsing to the ground in pain, while the last thing he sees is his forces massacring the remaining archers and his brother Jon Snow screaming at him to stay awake. Chapter 3 Robb Starke is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter he wakes up in excruciating pain, but trying to sit up he struggles discovering Obella sleeping on his shoulder, while his brother, and Rodrik both sleep on chairs in the room. Watching the scene he lays himself back down and sits this way thinking before Obella wakes up and the two kiss, eventually causing Jon, and Rodrik to laugh before leaving the room as well. The chapter ends with a slowly recovering Robb waking up once more finding Obella having disregarded his wishes to not stay in his room uncomfortable as she has fallen asleep on the chair beside his bed once more, and struggling his way to his feet he uses his recovering strength to pick her up and put her into his bed where having woken up now the two share a kiss which escalates and eventually they sleep together, and the profess their love for eachother with the chapter ending with Robb proposing to her, and her saying yes. Chapter 4 Olyvar Frey is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter he is walking the grounds of the Trident with his brother Perwyn, and cousins Nadrik, and Jared Frey of which his brother Perwyn is shown to be quite kind and intelligent while Jared, and Nadrik are shown to be nothing like Perwyn. The group is present at the arrival of Derek Proudmoore and a large contingent of House Proudmoore of whom are at the Trident attempting to gain trade agreements and Olyvar talks with his brother Perwyn of whom reveals that they are planning to have Derek married into House Frey as a requirement for any trade movement. Chapter 5 Roslin Frey is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter Roslin reads a letter she finds adressed to her father in The Trident written by her mother. The letter is shown to be one of many that her mother sends to the Trident and basically details that Roslin is a slow sickly girl with a face that is quite repellent, and as her mother comes in while shes reading the letter it is shown through her mothers description of her and previously Olyvar's description of her that this is a lie. Following this her mother takes her into a sideroom of their palace where she shows her a mask and dress which she tells Roslin she will wear when she goes to the Port of Stormwind alongside her family, but when she questions how this will be her mother details how she will go to show her face among the family but she will be wearing this mask to make her sickness believable, and she will walk with a cane and limp. While she is in the Port of Stormwind she will be accompanied by her cousin Dillon Robie of whom is there to protect her but also to make contact with the Lucernians and he will not return with the rest of the Freys instead staying behind as a part of the Robie plot to exit the Empire of Frey. Chapter 6 Olyvar Frey is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter Olyvar steps onto the ship alongside Jared Frey and several of Jared's children of whom are near his own age, as the group travels to the island of Radin where they will meet with the Kingdom of Aran to try and get an alliance between the two. As they sail towards Radin it is heavily implied by Tytos Frey that the groups true mission is to create a fight between the two, and Tytos laughs as he tells Olyvar that he will do anything to make that he succeeds in that mission. Arriving at Twinvale it would be Jared Frey that attempted to create a union between Aran, and Frey and he was met with great kindness by the members of House Osnard of whom wanted peace with the Freys. As the meetings though continued Jared's drunkenness came through and he was increasingly rude towards the leadership of House Osnard, and this created arguments during the meetings which drastically undermined the conversation. Olyvar Frey would go out into the gardens of the Twinvale palace disgusted over what Jared was doing, and while in the gardens he would be met by Meera Osnard of whom he would talk to for some time before Athos Osnard came into the gardens telling her they had ended the meeting as Jared had passed out from drunkeness and while Olyvar would apologize and Athos would accept this and say goodnight taking Meera with him. Olyvar would return to the meeting hall where he found Jared and several other Freys passed out drunk but also could not locate several others including Tytos Frey, but when Gendry Acorn returned telling Olyvar that Tytos and several others had left looking for the room of Meera and had very dark plans. Olyvar would secretly go to Athos Osnard of whom was at his post at the gatehouse and warned him of what was happening and it was while warning him that screams rang out and running together the two would make there way to Meera's room where they found her naked on the floor of her room bruised and bloody, and before they could do anything Olyvar watched as Athos was knocked and and then turning to the attacker he found Tytos of whom wouldn't say a word instead just struck Olyvar in the head knocking him out as well. Chapter 7 Roslin Frey is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter she leaves Ovenbrow with her cousin Dillon Robie for the Port of Stormwind, with a tearful goodbye with her mother, and brother Benfrey. Chapter 8 Olyvar Frey is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter he wakes up on board the ship as the Freys retreat from the rape of the Osnard girl and Olyvar attempts to negotiate with Tytos about fixing this now, but Tytos once again laughs and tells him this was planned from the beginning. Chapter 9 Robb Starke is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter he walks to the tent of his father to reveal what has transpired between himself and Obella Martell, and knowing what he has done he prepares for his father to become angry about this. Chapter 10 Olyvar Frey is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter he once again boards a ship for Radin but this time he knows he will be fighting there, and as they sail away from The Trident the words of his brother Perwyn ring in his ear as his brother reminded him to remember who he is and not change for the other Frey's. Chapter 11 Roslin Frey is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter Chapter 12 Brann Starke is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter Chapter 13 Robb Starke is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter he marches his forces to Berne where on the last hours of the march he spends his time talking to his generals and friends realizing that as per the reports Berne would be a fortress and there would be many casualties if they were forced to storm the walls. Chapter 14 Olyvar Frey is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter he Chapter 18 Olyvar Frey is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter heCategory:Story Category:House Starke Series